


Hollowed Up

by ashikibaka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashikibaka/pseuds/ashikibaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Rukia were friends for a long time, and they always lived together. One day, Ichigo's hollow took him over and raped Rukia because he, too, was yearning for her unknowingly. Can their friendship be mended, or forever left in the dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> last time i checked, i worked on this story more than a year ago! i'm just posting it here so people can read it :)

*ring ring ring ring*

Rukia quickly darted to her cell phone after hearing the persistent chimes. No one would ever call unless there is an emergency: it must have been a hollow, a troublesome one, indeed. With her and everyone—Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and, Yumichika—being in the human world to confront the arrancars, she chose to stay with Ichigo and complete the soul reaper duties with one another.

“Come on, Ichigo! Are you listening to me, or not?!”

“Hold on! Just wait a moment, sheesh!”

The orange-haired teen just arrived out of the steamy shower with droplets of sweat mixed with the heat of his skin crawling down his smooth, tan skin. The teen barely had anytime to dress, but he would not stay bare, even in the scorching summer heat. There was already a hollow roaming which was so frustrating—there was _never_ a time to catch a break. He quickly slipped on his shirt, barely having time to dry his soaked, bleached hair. On the other hand, Rukia thought it wasn’t any longer before someone got seriously injured. She tried hard to keep her cool in the heat wave while waiting for the—as she thought—sluggish boy, but her impatience was getting the best of her: she rummaged in her pockets for the magical glove and yanked at Ichigo’s hair until his soul came out.

“You bitch…” he mumbled under his breath.

“What's that?" Rukia replied in a sarcastic tone as she clung on to his hair with her tight balled-up fists.

"Hey…just hurry up already!"                                                                                                                                                                  

"Hmph, fine, but I'll get you back later."                                                                                                                

Swiftly, the two scurried towards the scene of the disturbing clatters the hollow was assembling at the eventful train station.

“Damn! Can’t the fucker calm down?”

Rukia rolled her eyes.  _Dude, it’s a hollow!_

They hustled through the trees as they spotted the reckless hollow. Without the approval of Rukia, Ichigo went charging in towards so-called danger.

“Wait! Stop it, Ichigo!”

He simply ignored her as if she were a ghost. He released his shikai form of his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, and swiftly slashed the hollow from its blind spot—the back. Rukia froze completely as she stood aghast at his actions; she never thought he’d be able to defeat the hollow in one strike with someone who has such strong willed incompetence.

“Wow, Ichigo. I’m impressed.”

“What the hell are you impressed about? I could do better, you know,” countered the teen with a hint of condescension.

“Right…”

“Don’t mock me, ya brat!”

“Who’s a brat, huh?!”

Instead of enduring the meaningless quarrel, Rukia abruptly punched him in the face incredibly hard using much of her full-strength that he plopped down on the ground head first, knocking him completely unconscious. A mischievous chuckle came out her lips before abandoning him at the train station.

“Bastard.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rukia already went home to Ichigo’s closet and sat thinking about him.

_He looked really cool today. I just can’t get over that._

A few hours passed and the dusk was looming over the skies. Still no Ichigo.

“Must’ve knocked him out too hard.”

She snickered as she put on a smirk and sighed.

_He looks so much like Kaien! Except the orange hair…brings back old memories…_

With that, she slowly closed her eyelids and rested soundly until Ichigo returned. A few, short moments later, she heard something pounding through the window. Immediately, her eyes shot out widely: she was frightened at first, so she stayed put, being on her defensive side.

_Wait, could that be Ichigo?_

“I-Ichigo? Is that you?”

The footsteps crept closer to the closet. She couldn’t take the suspense anymore, so she roughly slid the closet door open. It _was_ him, but he looked strange. His pupils were surrounded by a thick black, not the usual white. His profile stood directly across from her, not moving a single inch, as if he were trying to find something. He didn’t just look strange, but he was acting that way too.

_Wait, is this Ichigo? Was he possessed or some sort of act?_

“Um, are you alright, Ichigo?"

She would forever regret those last words she spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i said, i wrote this a while back, so my writing may be a little bland. But for those of you who like it so far, please continue!

The room was dead silent at first until Rukia had to say ( _had to_ say) those words. The hollow was dumbfounded of his surroundings, but his instincts told him to come here. Then, when he heard that squeaking, sound he darted his sight to Rukia, deadly eyeing her--with death and desire--and began to form an eccentric grin. _Hollow_ Ichigo charged towards her, tightly gripping her neck and pushing back into the small cramped closet while the door slid completely shut, engulfing the two in complete darkness.

“S-stop it I-Ichigo! Y-you’re ch-choking me…!”

A loud, deafening scream came out from his mouth. No words could be spoken, for he lost his mind. He complied only for a bit before gripping her and her wrists down against her bed while he lie on top of her. Immediately, Rukia began panting for fresh air.

“Look, if it’s that silly argument we got into, I’m sorry, okay?”

Again, no words could be spoken or understood. Instead, he dove down near her neck, hearing her heart pounding so fast, so hard, and her unsteady breathing. Rukia shivered at his closeness; his breath felt so warm and intoxicating near her, but she couldn’t give into such a sin.  The hollow started kissing her neck deeply and biting her skin hungrily.

"STOP! NO ICHIGO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Her yelling was so annoying that he dived his mouth into hers. Muffled screams came from the helpless girl as she was being violated. His tongue was poking her lips, asking for an entrance, but she refused. He bit down on her lip hard until she opened her mouth. Rukia had to scream; she couldn't bear the pain. That's when Ichigo slipped into her mouth like a savage, licking every part inside her mouth, tasting her sweet scent as well. Before he stopped to meet her tongue, he pressed his body harder down on Rukia, making it impossible to escape; then, he entwined their tongues together, tasting what one another's felt like. She started to feel the urge to cry.

_Why is this happening to me? Where is the hot-headed, cute Ichigo that I knew?_

A lonely tear fell down from her eyes, creating a streak down her cheek. Still, hollow Ichigo ignored her. He got tired of holding her wrists down, so he moved her arms above her head, pinning them there with one hand. The other hand started to undo her shirt. She was still wearing a pair of Yuzu's pajamas, which had buttons on them, but he didn't unbutton them; instead, he ripped them off with pure insanity, tearing the fabric, exposing her silky, bare skin. His heated body against her cool skin felt sickening to her. Rukia let out a little moan she was suppressing earlier from his kisses.

"Oh, Ichigo…Ichigo…"

This turned his hollow form on even more. Soon, they were both stripped of all clothing except for their underclothes. He planted kisses all over her neck, face and now, down her body. He soon slipped her straps off her shoulder and unclasped her bra from her, revealing her smooth chest. The hollow's free hand touched her body all over, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples until they were hard. Then, he slowly kissed down beneath her neck until he reached her right breast, sucking and biting on the nipple greedily. A loud moan crawled out of Rukia's mouth. On the contrary, she yelled, "Please stop, ICHIGO!" She screamed the last part loudly out of sheer pleasure. He touched her in all of the right spots that felt so good, but it was so wrong. Then, he switched to other breast, doing the same things, biting and sucking on her hard, erect nipples, licking in between her chest. This gave her crazy chills up her spine, causing her to arch her back. It was futile to struggle, but she remained persistent. Persistent until Ichigo tugged her panties.

“Ichigo, no! What do you think—“

He didn't care anymore; he just ripped them off and immediately shoved two of his fingers hard up her womanly spot. Her eyes shot out wide to her horror.

_Oh God, it hurts like hell!_

She couldn't help but scream to the top of her lungs, accompanied by some moans that she didn't want to let out. She tried to break free on his tight grip on her wrists to no avail. Inside her body was betraying her, subduing to most unspeakable things. Finally, Rukia could breathe, only for an instant, until he started to undress himself from his boxers until he was completely unclad. Immediately, her eyes darted to his large dick, being so erect.

_Oh no… please don’t tell me…_

Slowly, he moved himself until his tip touched against her entrance. Rukia felt waves of fear and excitement rush though her body as he was about to take away her virginity, her sanity. Without warning, he shoved his large member into her tiny opening. She didn't have time to adjust to his size as be thrust into her at an already quick pace. Loud screams filled the closet, both from hollow Ichigo and Rukia. He repeated until he reached his peak, climaxing as she did too. By this time, Rukia forced herself to pass out because she couldn't take anymore. Shortly, Ichigo won over his hollow, not realizing where he was or what he was doing. As soon as he was back to his old self, he too passed out from exhaustion, fighting the hollow off the whole time. They both had heavy breathing as they slept the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was an important school day because there were 2 major assessments. Usually, Ichigo was used to the sun shining on his face, the breeze gliding on his face, and the birds chirping a pleasant melody in his ear. Instead, he was in the dark closet with Rukia, still passed out. A little noise escaped from Rukia's mouth as she was waking up, her body aching badly. She didn't recall anything about what happened last night, yet. She tried to move her hands and get out of the closet, but to her worst fear, she just realized that something, no, _someone_ was on top of her.

_Oh god…wait, I'm naked!_

Slowly, her eyelids opened, revealing a glimpse of her violet eyes. Just at that moment, she recalled everything that happened last night. Her eyes widened in fear as her body grew stiff flashing back the horrendous moments. After a couple minutes, she snapped back into reality and slammed him off her while securing the sheets on the bed on top of her tightly, so no unnecessary skin was revealed. Meanwhile, Ichigo's head bumped in the back of the small closet.

"What the hell…?" he said lazily.

The first thing he noticed was he had no clothes on. Then, he saw Rukia near him, trying to get escape, also with no clothes on here skin.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Rukia quickly snapped her head looking back at him, trying to hold back tear from falling. She continued to wrap the sheets around her tightly as she left the closet.

"Wait, Rukia! What the hell happened?!"

He wanted to go after her, but he didn't have anything to cover himself with. That didn't matter to him at the moment. Ichigo roughly grabbed her shoulder before she could leave the closet.

"Ichigo, LET GO OF ME!"

Rukia tugged herself until she was out of his grasp, but at a cost: her sheets fell off. Ichigo's eyes shot at her body widely.

"YOU PERVERT! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! STOP STARING!"

Quickly, she gathered her clothes and ran into the bathroom.

"W-WHAT?! I AM NOT A PERV--! WAIT! RUKIA!"

His face grew red and flushed out of frustration. Embarrassingly, he picked up his clothes, stepped out the closet, and dressed up, waiting to go into the bathroom after her. Rukia got dressed in her uniform. Without a glance, a word, she headed out towards the window. Before she jump out, Ichigo pulled her arm.

"Rukia, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Stop it Ichigo. Get your filthy hand off of me, and stay the hell away from me!"

The boy got even more frustrated, so he pulled both of her arms that he faced her.

"WHAT HAPPENED THIS MORNING?! WHY WAS I NAKED WITH YOU?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SICK BASTARD."

Rukia took in a deep breath before speaking a calmer, harsher tone.

"I thought we were friends, Ichigo. How could you rape me? Please, I don't ever want to see or speak to ever again."

The boy's eyes only read shock as they widened up as much as it could. She took this advantage of him in his deep thoughts to escape.

_Did she just say I-I raped her? B-but, I-I, how--wait, DAMMIT TO BLOODY HELL! THAT FUCKING HOLLOW DID THIS!_

Ichigo felt like shit right now. How could he go to school without feeling or acting guilty? He tried to take those thoughts out of his mind. If he went to school, she probably wouldn't act that way to him or the others would find something suspicious. Anyway, Ichigo got dressed and prepared for school. First period was already starting, so he hurried to class, making it just in time before the bell rang. He hesitated before taking his seat, looking to see if Rukia was at her seat.

_Whew! Good. Maybe she forgot about this situation now._

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Huh, sensei?"

"Take your seat now."

He nodded without another word with his face flushed by embarrassment while eyes glared at him. The period went by quickly; then, lunchtime arrived. Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Mizuiro, and Keigo went to the roof to eat. Keigo was looking around to see if Rukia was around and so was Ichigo.

_Dammit! Is she trying to avoid me?! I better go find her!_

Just as everyone sat down, he went to look for her. A hand on his shoulder pulled him back: it was Chad.

Ichigo took a big gulp. He was afraid that they might've found out about the situation. He calmly walked over to where everyone was sitting and sat down while opening his wrapped sandwich he brought with him. Uryu and Chad exchanged glances and nodded.

"Well," said Ichigo, "What do you want?!"

"Calm down, Ichigo," replied Uryu.

"What the hell are you talking about? I am calm!"

"No you're not. Stop being snappy at me."

Ichigo gave an irritated grunt and put down his sandwich.

"Fine, Ishida. What do you want?"

"I've noticed something different about you today."

Ichigo hesitated to answer and eyed Uryu.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, you and Kuchiki usually come to school together, but she came without. Also, you haven't said a word to each other yet. AND you seem to have her scent clung on to you. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Inside, Ichigo grew hot and nervous. His palms were sweaty and his ears were turning red. Uryu carefully observed his reaction to the statement. He knew it was futile for Ichigo to hide his feelings.

"Shut the hell up, Ishida! There's nothing going on between us!"

Uryu let put a disappointed sigh.

"I'll just wait until you can talk to us then."

Ichigo shot a disgusted scowl towards him and grunted while continuing eating. Uryu let out a little chuckle, knowing that Ichigo didn't detest his statement. Ichigo, on the other hand, realized he had to find Rukia. He finished his lunch early and rushed downstairs before any of his friends could catch up to him. Lunch had 20 minutes left, so he took his time. He carefully searched each of the classrooms until he found her. Still no Rukia. Ichigo was so desperate, he took a risk looking in the girls' locker room. He cracked the door open a bit and became instantly shocked at what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, there she was. Rukia was just holding up her towel from taking a shower. He couldn't believe his eyes when she dropped it to dress. Her smooth skin with little droplets of water on her skin along with the light shining on it, mixing in with the humidity of the steam. He couldn't help, but stare at her. His hollow was slowly taking over him without him realizing because he was so hypnotized by her body. When he got light headed, he immediately pushed down the hollow.

_Dammit! Can't keep my guard down for a second!_

He took a deep breath before saying something to her.

"Hey Rukia!"

She didn't turn back, fearing that it was Ichigo's voice. Instead, she just took her towel and clothes and ran back to the shower area without any interaction.

"Hey! Wait up, Rukia!"

He recklessly ran into the girls' locker room and immediately headed for the shower area, not caring who saw him. Luckily, there was no one there at all. He had the opportunity to do whatever he wanted to, including yelling.

"RUKIA! I JUST WANNA TALK! COME OUT, OR, OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO!"

The minute those words came out of his mouth, he immediately regretted them. It made him sound like a serial killer looking for the victim.

_Yikes! He's yelling so loud and close by!_

She hid herself in one of the shower stalls, delaying the inevitable. Meanwhile, Ichigo searched thoroughly in each shower stall, desperately wanting to see Rukia. Images of her naked body flashed through his mind while his inner hollow was slowly gaining the best of him. He couldn't suppress them because it was pleasing him greatly. Bad enough, he getting was horny, making his hollow take over completely. The hollow needed Rukia to be satisfied. Ichigo didn't realize himself that he loved Rukia, but his hollow knew everything about him.

_Now where is that bitch?!_

He gave a creepy, maniacal smile like a rapist face. The hollow crouched down low, scanning the floor, looking for feet. As soon as he spotted small legs fidgeting in a nearby stall, he immediately raced over there. When he got there, he spread out his arms wide to the length of the stall, so Rukia had nowhere escape. His hollow began to talk.

"YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO ESCAPE, RUKIA!"

The girl clenched onto her towel and clothes tightly, not willing to move a single inch.

"Ichigo! What do you want from me?!"

A smirk took over his face.

"Ichigo? That bastard? I'm his hollow, and I'm really looking forward to you again."

He slowly walked towards her, taking bigger steps. Her violet eyes widened greatly as she was backed into a corner.

"Ichigo, NO! PLEASE STOP IT! I'M BEGGING YOU! THE REAL ICHIGO COULD SUPPRESS YOU!"

Hollow Ichigo didn't listen.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, WHINY BITCH! IT’S BECAUSE WE BOTH WANT YOU!"

With that, he grabbed a hold of her arms when she tried to jerked away to escape.

"Don't leave me hanging," Hollow Ichigo said in a bad ass voice.

Rukia remained persistent.

"Stop it Ichigo! You're an idiot, and I'll never forgive you ever! NOW LET GO OF ME!"

Tears began to trickle down her cheek while still resisting. She didn't know she was making things even worse. The hollow said no more, but his actions explained it. He roughly shoved her in the corner and started tugging at her towel. Rukia became a hot mess along with her mixed fury.

_I'm tired of this! I hate you Ichigo! I hate you forever! No matter what, I'll never love you again!_

With that, she mustered up enough strength to push him away. This was her only opportunity to escape. She picked up her clothes and scurried out. Her weak moves were not enough to escape him. Before she knew it, she stopped in her tracks, for he had taken a hold of her again.

"JUST STOP RESISTING!"

He pushed her into the nearest stall and ripped up her clothing. While he was at it, hollow Ichigo started to undress as well. Rukia was scared out her mind.

_He's gonna rape me again, but…NO!_

It was too late. Her pulled away her towel and was completely nude. The two of them in the shower room alone. To turn things up, he turned up the shower extremely cool before harshly claiming her lips with hers. Muffled screams and cries came from the helpless girl as she pounded on his back, but that only drew him closer to her. He took advantage by locking his arms around her waist, slowly creeping down to her behind. Then, he pulled her towards the running water, so they were both in the drenched by the shower. Soaking wet made things much easier and better. The hollow could easily glide his finger and mouth anywhere he wanted. They were both intoxicated by the feeling, moaning loudly from the pleasure, forgetting that other people could’ve came in. There was now less than 5 minutes until class started. Ichigo’s friends left the rooftop to go back to class.

“Hey, where do ya think Ichigo’s at?” said Keigo.

They all pondered this question. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, but Uryu and Chad were the only ones who took this thought into consideration. They went to their lockers, took their books, and then went to class. The teacher took roll and noticed that Ichigo and Rukia was missing.

“Has anyone seen the two?”

Everyone in class muttered to one another, but no one knew.


	5. Chapter 5

While they were still in the shower room, Ichigo has, once again, regained his consciousness and body. He immediately noticed that he had pinned Rukia to the stall, with a running shower head streaming cool water. Then, he instantly detached himself from her, arms slinging down by his waist as if they were dead. His head was cocked down, huge back facing the petite girl all in the midst of the water mixing in with tears. Right now, he was experiencing a deep agony that it was so severe that it was inexplicably indescribable.

“G-GOD DAMMIT, YOU STUPID HOLLOW! Y-YOU COST ME MY FRIENDSHIP WITH RUKIA! WHAT THE HELL?! NOW SHE’LL NEV--”

Rukia continued to weep, but this time it was forcibly because it would ruin the overwhelming mood if she just said something or seemed nonchalant while her lover was in a dejected state. As soon as she heard his last statement, her heart stopped abruptly, more like skipped several beats. Meanwhile, Ichigo repeatedly pummeled his fists against the walls, cracking them as the tiny bits of tile broke off from the wall, sticking to his hand, drawing blood to his knuckles.

_”…NOW SHE”LL NEV--”? What does he mean? Now I’ll never what?_

She wanted to run over to him and help comfort him, but it would be the most awkward of all awkward situations. What she wanted more than anything at the moment was to ask Ichigo to complete his sentence. She wanted to hear those words she thought he was going to say and make everything all better. But soon, the _awkward_ silence dominated the room. Ichigo twisted the knob of the shower faucet and picked up a towel lying on the floor. Instead of handing it to her, he wrapped it a bit above his abdomen to protect her eyes from his obscene image, though he thought in his mind that she would be more comfortable with it. This was the last bad thing he swore he was ever going to do to her. He was ready to leave the stall until he hesitated with his back facing Rukia, who stopped weeping already. Ichigo turned his head towards her—preventing himself from eyeing her—while she crossed her arms in defense.

“I’m sorry, Rukia. You probably won’t ever want to see me again like you said, and I don’t mind it at all. G-goodbye.”

Ichigo couldn’t get himself to move after he said that last statement. He was suffering from such great anguish and couldn’t believe that it would be the last time he was going to see Rukia. He, no; his hollow made bad memories for her, but he also felt guilty that he drowned in pleasure at the thought of it. He had to leave now, but before he did, he had to do one thing to make sure it was real: he ran over to Rukia and embraced her tightly while his sagging orange hair covered his face, dripping over her shoulder while droplets of liquid seeped onto her shoulder. Then, he planted a soft kiss on half of her lips. That was all it took for him to know it was all real. He had fallen in love with her, but showed it the wrong way. Then, he disappeared without another word, leaving Rukia in the empty stall of the girls’ locker room, stunned with confused thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

For the first couple of minutes—which turned to an hour and half later on—Rukia just sat in the down on the cold floor of the stall, still unclad of anything. She turned on the shower, icy cold droplets of water pelted her velvety skin. Each drop stung more that next just by thinking of those words and not being able to do anything. Her eyes were dry for not blinking for a long time, so tears would forcibly come out. Rukia crossed her arms against her legs and sat for the rest of the time pondering those thoughts that it plagued her very mind to the point her skin was wrinkled for staying in the stall too long. She finally realized that she should stop moping around, so she got up, rotated the shower knob, and dressed in her clothing, letting the water penetrate through the thin fabric. Rukia ran out of the school as fast as possible, fearing that someone would trail her. If anyone did, that would be their last time.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The school day ended with Rukia, nor Ichigo returning to class. This was worrying Uryu and Chad. They haven’t seen the two all day, and when they waited at their lockers, they never returned, which meant they left the school. Immediately, they went to his house after school to check up on him and Rukia. They stood silently as they knocked on his door. It was Karin who answered.

“Hey Karin, did Ichigo stop home?” said Uryu.

“No, sorry. Is there a problem?”

“No, we just wanted to talk with him. Thanks.”

Uryu nodded as he and Chad walked off his steps, not knowing where else to go or who to turn to for help.

“Hey, what about at Urahara’s shop?” said Chad.

Without another word, they both headed for the shop. He _had_ to be there because where else would he go? It was so confusing not knowing what was wrong with Ichigo, but they knew it was between him and Rukia. Ichigo was no were in sight, but Rukia surely was, for that was her only recourse. The only person she told her problem to was Kisuke Urahara. Each nod of his head with each hurtful word coming from the raven-haired girl put the both in despair.

“I would’ve never thought that Ichigo would do such thing. Why do you think so Rukia?”

She didn’t realize he was talking to her. Rukia was too preoccupied with _those_ words. They resonated in her head continuously until it gave her a headache.

_“…NOW SHE’LL NEV--“ What did he want to say? I’ll never love him?”_

“Rukia? Heeeelloooo?”

Even in the most serious situations, Urahara always had time to smile and joke around, which annoyed her.

Suddenly, she snapped back to reality, shaking her head of those haunting thoughts.      

“Huh? Yes, Kisuke?”

“Why do you think he did that?”

She had already thought of it—her answer. It was a possibility, but she wasn’t sure. She didn’t want to embarrass herself by speaking of something that was so absurd. She was reluctant in saying it, but it eventually came out; but first, she gulped in a big sigh.

“He said ‘…NOW SHE’LL NEV--‘. I know he was about to say never, but what was the rest?”

“Did he do anything to you when he left?”

She took another big gulp and hesitated a bit too long. Silence took over for a moment.

“Well?”

“You’re not going to tell anyone, right?”

“Well, it depends.”

“He apologized to me, saying it’s okay if I don’t want to see him again. Also, he…um, he…”

“Do you like Ichigo, Rukia? Because he resembles your old lieutenant?”

Her heart stopped the moment he said “old lieutenant” while staring him directly in his eyes. By this, Kisuke already knew what happened.

_How did he find out?_

“Don’t change the subject! This is serious matter!”

He sat there said nothing and waited until she told the truth.

“He came over and h-hugged me, then he kissed me…”

Rukia was blushing really hard, her mind replaying that scene. She just wanted to find him and apologize, also confessing her love.

“You love Ichigo, am I wrong?”

“Fine! I admit it, just like you want to hear it.”

“Would you forgive him for what he did to you?”

It took her awhile to ponder this question. What he did were horrible things that she thought she could never forgive. She loved him, but that doesn’t mean he won’t accept her because she wouldn’t forgive him. It was taking Rukia a long time to decide. She gave him her most reasonable answer.

“Y-yes, I would.”

Before Kisuke could say anything, she interrupted him.

“I want to find him, but he’s ran off!”

“Look Rukia. I’d love to help you, but I think that you’d have to solve this by yourself with him. Especially a situation like this.”

She looked away for a moment; then, stood up.

“Okay, I’ll be back ASAP.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“What do you mean? To find Ichigo!”

Kisuke couldn’t stop her because she rushed out the door without listening to another word. Then, she ran into Uryu and Chad.

“Hey Rukia,” said Uryu, “Where is Ichigo?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going look for him.”

She rushed off without another word, but didn’t even realize that they were chasing after her.

“Wait, up, we’re coming with you!” said Chad.

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks, then slowly looked back at them.

"What do you mean? I-I mean I'll be fine."

The running halted as the two caught up with her.

"We need to talk to him; it's important," said Uryu.

"Me too. This is private matter though."

"Same here."

"Um...why don't we split up then?"

They nodded without saying anything and headed off.

_Whew! They almost caught on!_

There was _one_ major problem: where to start looking?

_Damn, but where could he have gone?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all I've written so far. I don't think I'll continue it because I've lost interest in Bleach and I don't know what else to write. Sorry if this disappoints :(


End file.
